Dai Sentai Lazlo Five!
by RyuuRanger
Summary: Crossover with Goggle Five and Camp Lazlo.


I do not own Camp Lazlo nor Goggle Five. I own the new campers and the scoutmaster of the Camp Eclipse. Scoutmaster Richard J. Crubbs is my character as well.

Shin Dai Sentai Goggle Five

"It's evil! EVIL!" Samson screamed at the top of his lungs. They were staring at a small white crystal. "Evil!" Clam piped up. "What's so evil about a crystal?" Raj asked. "I think came from Dark Mountain! The scary place in the west!" Samson whimpered in fear. Edward's face became red with anger.

"OH, FOR GOD'S SAKE! IT'S JUST A STUPID SHINY ROCK! THERE'S NOTHING EVIL ABOUT IT! GOD!" Edward exploded. He was looking at the new camp that was built on the eastern side of Lake Leakey. It had a satellite and neon lights and there were pretty girls there. Edward was just watching them take off their shirts when Samson dragged him off and made him look at a stupid crystal. Edward let out an angered scream and turned on Samson.

"THIS IS A COMPLETE FUCKING WASTE OF TIME! I COULD BE BACK OUT THERE, WATCHING THE NEW CAMPERS TAKE A SWIM IN THE NUDE! _IN THE NUDE! _DAMN YOU, SAMSON! AND YOUR DAMN ROCK!" Edward roared and stormed off. Lazlo glared at his retreating back. Samson sniffed.

"Well, I for one, believe Samson. I'm going to that mountain and see where that crystal came from!" Lazlo declared. "Lazlo, it's too dangerous! Who knows what's up there?!" Samson clung to him. "Jeez, Samson, calm down." Raj shook him around.

"Guys, tomorrow, we're going." Lazlo said in a determined tone. "Going!" Clam piped up. Raj sighed. It was going to be worse before it got better.

"OH, NERTS!" Samson groaned.

Next morning, Lazlo and the Jelly Beans were dressed in mountain-climbing gear. "Let's go, everyone!" Lazlo smiled and marched out of the door. "I think I'm going to wet my pants." Raj sighed. "GO!" Clam yelled. "Okay, Okay! I'm going!" Raj walked out of the cabin and followed Lazlo. Lazlo was singing something from a foreign show as the Jellies reached the summit.

_Stand up! Stand up!_

_The messengers of peace!_

_Run and fly! Run and fly!_

_The loving soldiers!_

_In order to protect the loving country, Launch the Goggle Robo!_

_GOGGLE, GO!_

"AAH!" Raj screamed as a spider hung in front of him at the cave entrance.

_Goggle Red! Goggle Black! _

_Blue, Yellow, Pink_

_Brandishing the Earth Sword and uniting with the scrums_

_Awakening! (Awakening!)_

_The young lions! (The young lions!)_

_Oh, Great Squadron!_

_GOGGLE FIVE! _

"That was good!" A female's voice said. The Jelly Beans jumped up and screamed.

"Don't be scared! It's just me!" A pretty swan walked towards them. "Hey, guys! It's Rebecca!" Lazlo shouted.

"Rebecca!" Clam chirped. Rebecca giggled. "What are you guys doing?" "We're on an adventure!" Lazlo held his fist in the air.

"That sounds amazing. I just came here to explore the cave." Rebecca smiled as she smoothed her black, glossy hair. "Yes, but it's much too dangerous for a person like yourself." Raj lectured.

"Oh, come on, Raj! She can come if she wants to! The more, the merrier!" Lazlo extended his hand. "Thanks, guys!" Rebecca grasped it and they went in further in.

"Oh, God! Where the hell is Rebecca?! She was supposed to get water for us!" Complained a cow. "Chill, Sofia! Maybe she forgot." A dog snorted. "I doubt it." A coyote shook her head. "You know how she gets when we're going on a hike, Casey."

Casey sighed. She, Sofia and Liz, were going to climb Dark Mountain today. But Rebecca had wandered off, looking for something. The three girls sighed. "Maybe we should call the guys." Casey said. "They're at Acorn Flats, trying to impress the Squirrel Scouts." Sofia snorted.

"We better get Scoutmaster Crubbs." Liz growled. They walked back to Camp Eclipse, their hike now ruined by a certain swan.

Meanwhile, Lazlo and the gang were deep inside the mountain cave. "Maybe Samson was lying. I don't see any crystals!" Raj, as usual, was trying to talk his way out of danger. "Samson lied!" Clam yelled.

"C'mon, Raj! We gotta find out where the crystal came from!" Lazlo urged him on. "Yeah! Maybe it came from an alien civilization!" Rebecca added.

"ALIENS?!" Raj shivered in fear. "ALIENS!" shouted Clam in excitement. "All the more reason to go further!" Lazlo shouted and ran faster, the others following him. Soon, they reached a room with a big white crystal. "What is it?" Raj gaped in wonder. "Big shiny rock!" Clam jumped up and down.

Lazlo walked towards it and touched it. Then, it shook and vibrated wildly. "What's happening?" Rebecca yelped. "The crystal's reacting!" Lazlo screamed. "RUN!" Clam yelled. Everyone did just that and high tailed it out of there. They ran down and headed towards Camp Kidney and hid in the Jelly Cabin.

"AAAH!" Samson screamed loudly. "What?! What is going on?!" Lumpus shouted in anger, Slinkman trailing behind him. "DARK MOUNTAIN'S GONNA BLOW!!" Samson shrieked. Edward was wetting his pants at the sight of the glowing mountain. "I'M SORRY! I TRULY AM! WAAAAAAAH!" Edward wailed out of fear and covered his face. "Edward, what's the matter?" Slinkman rushed to him.

"LAZLO AND THE OTHERS ARE ON THAT MOUNTAIN!" Edward howled. Slinkman's eyes widened in fear. "WHAT?! SIR!" he ran to Lumpus, who was panicking. "I DON'T WANNA DIE! I WANNA LIVE!" Lumpus screamed and ran around like an idiot. "SIR!" Slinkman shouted. "THE JELLIES ARE ON THAT MOUNTAIN!" "WHAT?! OH NO!" Lumpus shrieked in terror. "EVERYONE, HIDE IN THE CABINS!"

Every Bean Scout dove for shelter in the cabins and hid under their beds. Lumpus grabbed his teddy and sucked on his thumb. "It's ok, Mr. Snuggles. Everything's gonna be fine!" Lumpus told his doll. Slinkman sighed. The mountain shook violently and began to glow brighter.

Dark Mountain emitted a beam of energy and it spilt into five rays. The four rays headed straight for Jelly Cabin and hit Lazlo, Raj, Clam and Rebecca.

"AAAGGH!" Lazlo howled. His body was covered in a bright light and he was wearing a red suit.

"AAAH-HAAH! Raj screamed. His body was covered in the same light and he was wearing a black suit.

"DUH-HUH!" Clam babbled. His body was covered in the same light and he was wearing a blue suit.

"AAH!" Rebecca cried. Her body was covered in the same light and she was wearing a yellow suit.

The fifth ray headed for Acorn Flats. "I'm going to my cabin!" The new camper, Mina, called out to her friends and walked inside. The panther combed her hair and pulled out her DS. "This is cool!" She giggled. Suddenly, a beam hit her in the chest. "AAAHAAHA!" Mina shrieked as she was engulfed in a light and she was now wearing a pink suit. "What the hell?!" She cried. Just then, the ray sucked her up towards Dark Mountain, causing her to drop her DS.

Lazlo and the others came out of the cabin, in their suits. "What's going on?" Lazlo touched himself and felt rubber around his body and his head was covered by a helmet. "I don't know, but this is starting to creep me out!" Raj shivered. "I think the crystal gave us something, you guys." Rebecca patted her chest, motioning to the suits. "Presents!" Clam shouted.

Clam ran out towards the speaker phone and plucked it out of the ground. "Hello!" he cried into the phone. Edward stared at Clam and screamed. "THERE'S SOME COSTUMED MANIAC AND HE RIPPED OUT THE POLE!" Edward ran around like a fool and peed in his pants. "Ed! It's just us!" Rebecca ran to him and lifted him off the ground. "AAAAAAAAAH!" His scream echoed throughout the camp.

Lumpus stood up and ran like hell. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! NO!" He tripped on a bug and flew into Lazlo and company. "HOLY SMOKES! SPACE MEN!" Lumpus jumped out from his skin and ran off, his skin following him. Edward fainted. All the Jellies and Rebecca shivered.

"That was scary . . . " Raj shuddered. "Bony!" Clam chirped. "They didn't recognize us . . . " Rebecca sighed. "We have to go back to Dark Mountain!" Lazlo declared. "Lazlo, no!" Rebecca cried. "We can't!" Raj added. "Danger!" Clam joined in. "We gotta! We owe it to ourselves to stop the eruption." Lazlo ran towards the direction of the mountain. The others followed him.

Lazlo ran in the chamber and punched the crystal. Suddenly, the shaking stopped and the crystal turned gold. "Thank you, young one. My generator was out of control until you fixed it." Lazlo screamed and tried to run, but a woman's hand grabbed him. "Do not be afraid, young monkey. I will not hurt you." A woman in white walked from behind the crystal and looked at Lazlo. "And I can see your friends have followed you as well." She turned to the hidden Jellies and Rebecca and motioned them to come. Mina stumbled out from the crystal and fell on her butt.

Rebecca and the boys shivered. "Come, young ones. I want to give you something." They approached the woman with caution and looked at her. She tossed the braces on their wrists.

"Lazlo. You are Goggle Red!" Lazlo backfilpped and did a pose. The red crystal shone on his forehead and gave off a very low-sounding pitch.

"Raj, You are Goggle Black!" Raj spun around and did a pose. The black crystal shone on his forehead and gave off a low-sounding pitch.

"Clam, You are Goggle Blue!" Clam pulled out his stick and posed. The blue crystal shone on his forehead gave off a medium-sounding pitch.

"Rebecca, You are Goggle Yellow!" Rebecca twirled and posed. The yellow crystal shone on her forehead and gave off a high-sounding pitch.

"And Mina, You are Goggle Pink!" Mina curtsied and posed. The pink crystal shone on her forehead and gave off a very high-sounding pitch.

"You are warriors of justice, Dai Sentai Goggle Five! And you must stop the evil New Deathdark! I am Juuri Hongou, creator of Dark Mountain Base." The black-haired woman smiled at them.

"HOW THE HELL DID I GET IN HERE? WHERE'S MY DS?! WHO THE HELL IS THIS WEIRD LADY?!" Mina roared, frightened and angry.

Lazlo extended his hand. "I'm Lazlo. You must be Mina. We've been chosen to fight evil! Isn't this great?" he chirped happily.

Mina shook her head. "I can't fight evil! I don't have time for this! I have to go to the camp coronation!" Juuri sighed. "This is no joke, young panther. The evil will come in five days. You have much to learn."

"LEARN!" Clam yelled. "Yes, Clam. Learn." Raj groaned. Rebecca nodded. "I'll do it, if it's to fight off the evil!" "Me too!" Lazlo declared. Raj and Clam nodded. Mina growled in frustration and nodded as well.

Meanwhile . . .

"When will we arrive at Earth?" A statue with one eye glared at a woman in blue. "Soon, Lord Dark-Kaiser." She bowed to it. "Very good, Merline. I will avenge my brother Taboo by killing the New Goggle Five!" The statue began laughing as the spaceship flew faster to our galaxy.

Four days passed as the New Goggle Five tested their abilities.

"Red Rope!" Lazlo whipped some dummies and sent them falling down.

"Black Clubs!" Raj jumped up and took out some of the dummies with his clubs.

"Blue Ring!" Clam knocked down his targets quickly with his ring.

"Yellow Ball!" Rebecca tossed a ball at the dummy's head and tossed it to another one.

"Pink Ribbon!" Mina twirled around and sent the dummies into a loop.

"Very good, everyone. But the New Deathdark is almost here. We must be ready." The Goggle Five nodded and ran outside. They arrived at the camp and saw something horrible.

There were spotted men running around the camp, ransacking everything. "AAAH!" A random camper shrieked as he was tossed aside. "NO!" Edward wailed in fear as he was cornered by some Spotmen.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Goggle Red jumped in front of them. "SPACE MAN!" Edward screamed and fainted. Goggle Red sweatdropped and resumed his team's entrance.

"GOGGLE RED!"

"GOGGLE BLACK!"

"GOGGLE BLUE!"

"GOGGLE YELLOW!"

"GOGGLE PINK!"

_**"FIGHT! **__**Dai **__**Sen**__**tai **__**Goggle **__**Five!**__**"**_

"LET'S GO!" Goggle Blue jumped into the air and smashed against a Spotman and spin-kicked some surrounding Spotmen. Goggle Black karate-chopped a Spotman and punched another one. Goggle Yellow jumped in the air and kicked down a row of Spotmen.

"YOU FOOLS!" Roared a snake-like monster. She walked out and hissed at the team. Goggle Pink flung her ribbon at a Spotman and spun him around. Goggle Red jumped up and punched Snake Mozoo. She tumbled to the ground and sprayed venom at the group. Everyone dodged the attack and stood on each other's shoulders. "RED! BLACK! BLUE! YELLOW! PINK! VICTORY FLASH!"

The snake woman screamed as she was blown up. Suddenly, a giant version of the snake monster landed and beamed up the Snake Mozoo. Snake Mozoo cackled and swung her Kong's fist onto the ground. "GOGGLE CAESAR! LAUNCH!" Goggle Red yelled.

The carrier flew from Korakuen Stadium and landed on Prickly Pines forest. Everyone ran inside and Goggle Red, Blue and Yellow went into their cockpits.

"GOGGLE JET, LAUNCH!"

"GOGGLE TANK, LAUNCH!"

"GOGGLE DUMP, LAUNCH!"

All three mecha ran flew up into the air. "Go Go Change!" Goggle Jet folded up its wings, forming the torso. Goggle Tank folded up its treads into itself and the arms came out. Goggle Dump began forming the legs and fused into the now combined Goggle Tank and Jet.

"GOGGLE ROBO, COMPLETE!"

The robot landed on the battlefield and marched towards Snake Kong and punched it. Snake Kong hissed and shot lasers from its eyes. Goggle Robo shielded the attack and launched its hand missile towards the enemy mecha. It struck on contact and sent the enemy reeling. Then Goggle Robo drew out the Earth Sword.

"EARTH SWORD! ELECTRON GALAXY CUT!" Goggle Red shouted.

"ELECTRON GALAXY CUT!" Blue repeated.

"ELECTRON GALAXY CUT!" Yellow cried.

_"EARTH SWORD! ELECTRON GALAXY CUT!"_ Goggle Robo shouted and traced the blade in a circular motion. The earth was shown with electrons surrounding it and it changed into a ball of energy and flew into the Milky Way. Then it went back into the Earth Sword.

Goggle Robo swung the blade and cut the Kong in half. Snake Mozoo screamed and got killed in the explosion. Goggle Robo stood in victory. Everyone went out and looked at it.

"LOOK! THE SPACE MEN KILLED THE MONSTER!" Samson yelled. Chip and Skip just gaped at it like the idiots they were. Edward woke up and saw the Goggle Robo. "GIANT SPACE MAN!" He screamed before passing out again.

The New Goggle Five ran into the woods and de-morphed from their outfits. "Let's go back before anyone notices." Rebecca whispered. The Jellies nodded. They ran towards the camp and watched the campers babble on about Goggle Five. "They were so cool!" Ping-Pong chirped. "Yeah! I want their autograph!" Dave yelled.

"Wow, they think we're popular!" Raj whispered. "Popular!" Clam repeated. "Bean Scouts think we're popular? Bleh." Mina sighed. Suddenly, a red Mustang drove into camp. "All right, you little snot-nosed perps, I'm missing a camper. From my camp, and I want her now!" A wildcat wearing sunglasses and a suit leaped out the car and glared at the scouts.

"Scoutmaster Crubbs!" Rebecca gasped. "He's dreamy..." Mina drooled. All the Jellies looked at him. "He doesn't look like a scoutmaster to me." Raj said. "COOL!" Clam shouted. Crubbs turned his head around and saw Lumpus. "Hey, Moose! Where did you hide my camper? I want her and I want her now!" he pointed his finger at Lumpus."Wha? I don't have your camper! I just got through watching the Giant Space Battle!" He sputtered angrily.

Rebecca ran out and waved her arms. "I'm right here, Scoutmaster Crubbs!" Crubbs stood up and glared at her. "Swan! Why did you run off on the hike? I want an answer. Now!" Rebecca gulped and looked at him. "I was just going for some water." "Going for some water, huh? Well, I'm going to give you some water, all right. I want you to do 10 laps around the indoor pool! Now, Hop to it, Swan!" Crubbs pointed to his car and Rebecca got in it and they drove back to Camp Ecilpse.

"INDOOR POOL?!" The bean scouts screamed in unison. "ALL WE GOT IS THE LAKE!" Edward screamed in rage. "DAMN CAMP ECILPSE!" Lumpus growled in anger and slammed the door to his cabin. "Well, I gotta go back to the semi-cool Acorn Flats." Mina sighed. She began to walk back to her camp.

"Bye!" The three Jellies waved. "Cool adventure!" Clam chirped. "That was amazing. I wonder if other monsters will come?" Raj questioned. "As long as we're the Goggle Five, nothing will come and destroy this earth!" Lazlo swore. Then they went back inside their cabins and lay down for a good night's sleep.

TBC.


End file.
